


Beefcake football captain takes it up the ass from the skinny band nerd

by Lynn1998



Series: Skinny band nerd takes it up the ass from the beefcake football captain [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, dom/sub switch, eating ass, this is a messsssss omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance realizes he's always been the one getting fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhahahahahahahahhagaagaas d D sbcnxjk I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING ANYMORE

     Everyone knew that Keith and Lance were dating. Between their constant flirting and the stunt they pulled at Jason's New Years party it was obvious what they were to each other. Keith's friends could tell when he was late to practice with hickeys all over his neck. Lance's friends were disgusted by how much happier and energetic he was since he was getting a healthy dose of dick multiple times a week. Of course with his friends mostly being in band they didn't understand, so Lance took their disgust with a grain of salt. Pidge cared the most, but Hunk cared the least. In fact Hunk didn't care at all. He actually appreciated Lance's chipper-ness and used it to get him to do more work during jazz band concerts.

     Hunk played a lot of instruments. In jazz band he mostly played saxophone, and during marching season he played the tuba. Since he was so strong it only made sense that he played one of the heaviest instruments on the field. In his free time he was a genius with a piano, and a rather decent percussionist. He was in drum line during his cadet years, but settled down with his sax and his tuba. He and Lance had been friends ever since birth, and they both became friends with Pidge in fifth grade band.

     Keith's "friends" on the other hand didn't pay much attention to his change in attitude. Mostly because he played it down around the team, and he didn't hang out with a lot of other people. Besides Lance he didn't talk to his classmates or people in the halls. He had made acquaintances with Hunk and Pidge, but other than that he didn't try to further the number of people he associated with. Obviously people liked him and tried to talk to him because he was the captain of the football team. Plus with the current day his relationship status with Lance only brought him _more_ popularity. The gay straight alliance club at their school actually congratulated them on it. It was kinda cheesy and over the top, but Keith and Lance said thank you anyway. Negative comments didn't really affect either of them. Mostly because it was immature bull crap, but also because Keith could literally beat up anyone he wanted and they were too scared to do more than talk shit.

     They were happy together. Lance often dozed off thinking about just how happy they were together, and Pidge would always ruin the moment for him by gagging or groaning. He usually ended up ignoring her, and Hunk usually told her to knock it off. This time Pidge wasn't there, but Lance was with Hunk in one of the practice rooms. He listened to his friend play the piano as he smiled at the memories of his recent night with Keith.

"You seem happy," Hunk noticed. Lance nodded.

"Extremely," Lance hummed and closed his eyes in bliss.

"So does this mean you're officially gay now?" Hunk asked. Lance opened his eyes again.

"Gay?"

"Yeah. Like you're into guys," Hunk added.

"I mean I like guys, but I'm not _gay_. I'm just bisexual or something," Lance replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I like boys and girls."

"I get that, but what do you like about girls?" Hunk asked.

"Uh, is that even a question?" Lance scoffed. Hunk nodded and paused his playing.

"I'm serious. I wanna know."

"Well, there are a million thinks I like about girls, but the most obvious is boobs and ass."

"True," Hunk agreed.

"And they're pretty and y'know I like having sex with girls too. There's some good puss out there, y'know?"

"Yeah."

"And…and…they're pretty-"

"Already said that."

"Uh…I like girls…"

     Lance couldn't think of more reasons he liked girls. Lately his mind had been so filled with _Keith_  and how _man_ he is. His broad shoulders and his rough skin and his dick. Definitely been thinking about his dick a lot. He hasn't had a single sexual thought about a girl ever since he started dating Keith, and now it was messing with him. He furrowed his brows and tried to concentrait on more reasons until Hunk patted his shoulder.

"Don't break yourself, Lance. I was just curious," Hunk laughed.

"I'm already broken. Why do you want to know?" Lance demanded to know. Hunk shrugged and continued his melody on the piano.

"I dunno…I guess this is the happiest anyone has ever made you. My sister is a slut, so I know what someone looks like after getting some good dick. I've never seen you so satisfied with someone," Hunk said. Lance furrowed his brows.

"Okay…but that doesn't make me gay. Keith is just really good. I'm pretty comfortable with being Bi."

"I trust that, Lance. Just think about what makes sex with Keith so great versus sex with girls so great," Humk said. Lance did, and it was hurting his head. It wasn't unusual for Lance to talk to Hunk about his sex life. In fact they both knew every detail about each other.

"I dunno…I guess…he does all the work and I'm kinda just in for the ride? Except for when I blow him. That takes work," Lance mused out loud.

"And with girls?" Hunk asked. Lance raised a hand and shoulder in a "the fuck?" kinda tone.

"Pussy?" He supplied to the best of his abilities. "…boobs?"

"Probably."

"Ugh, now I can't stop thinking about this. My brain is going to melt," Lance groaned. Hunk rolled his eyes.

"Always the drama queen," he sighed. "Look, I don't wanna impose stereotypes, but if Keith is always the one fucking you that's pretty gay."

"I mean…it's not like I haven't thought about it the other way around."

"So why havent you tried it?" Hunk asked. Lance shrugged.

"I guess I'm too nervous to ask Keith."

"You should ask him then," Hunk encouraged.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What could go wrong?"

"I mean…the worst that could happen is he just flat out says no," Lance pointed out.

"Exactly."

"He wouldn't break up with me if I just asked."

"He'd be a little annoyed at the most."

"Okay…I'll do it," Lance decided. Hunk smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go up to him and say…'Keith, I wanna be the one on top'," Lance announced.

"You go dude," Hunk said.

"Yeah…"

 

* * *

 

"No," Keith answered immediately. Lance's jaw dropped.

"What? Why not?" He questioned. Keith pulled his shirt on and then closed his locker.

"Because I've tried being the bottom before and I hate it," Keith replied.

"What? When? Why? Who? Why?" Lance questioned following his boyfriend out of the locker room.

"You asked the same question twice," Keith told him.

"I'm aware. I wanna know why," Lance said grumpily. Keith sighed and stopped to face him.

"It was a couple years ago. Some senior on the team was questioning and I let him fool around with me. I didn't like it, so I decided I'm not a bottom," Keith replied.

"And what makes you assume that _I'm_ a bottom?" He challenged folding his arms over his chest.

"The first time we fucked you wore pastel blue shorts and a Hawaiian floral shirt," Keith deadpanned. Lance blushed as a couple people passing by looked surprised at what Keith had just said.

"My choice in fashion says nothing about my sexuality _or_ the role I chose to take during intercourse," Lance retorted. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it might've also been the fact that you always beg for my dick. Sorry I give you what you want," Keith said and walked off again. Lance groaned and quickly followed after Keith. He grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back to face him.

"Wait wait wait…I'm sorry, I don't wanna fight about something this stupid," Lance said. Keith sighed and looked back at Lance again.

"I don't wanna fight either," he murmured.

"I just…I dunno. I wanna try it out, y'know? Out of curiosity."

"I understand, but I know that I don't like it," Keith told him. Lance frowned.

"Can we at least try?" Lance asked hopefully. Keith bit his lip.

"We can _try_ , but I really doubt it'll be successful."

"Well, the good thing is we know what _is_  successful," Lance smiled. Keith laughed a little and Lance laughed with him. Their hands sought each other out and Keith nodded.

"Yeah. That's true," he replied. Lance leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Lets go. I'm hungry," Keith said and tugged on his hand.

"You're always hungry," Lance groaned.

"I've been in the weight room all afternoon, can you blame me?" Keith defended. Lance rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend out of the school.

 

* * *

 

     It took two weeks before they found the time to do it again. At least before Keith found a time he was fully comfortable trying it again. His mom and her boyfriend were out of town for the weekend again, and Lance's parents were fully convinced they had weekly study sessions together. 

     To say Keith wasn't nervous is to say a bold faced lie. Keith was so nervous he spent nearly an hour in the shower cleaning himself before Lance arrived. He was familiar to his own fingers, but anything else was too much. He wasn't flexible or skinny like Lance, and he was actually self conscious about it. Lance looked so pretty when he was getting fucked. Keith doubted he would look nearly as good as Lance with a dick up his ass.

     When Lance arrived at his house Keith was checking and double checking his bottle of lube to make sure it wasn't expired. He instantly shook when he heard the doorbell, and dropped the bottle on his bed. A heavy sigh escaped him and he headed downstairs to open his front door. Lance looked equally as nervous, yet at the same time more confident than Keith. He chalked it up to Lance's natural air of confidence and brushed it off.

"Hey," Lance greeted.

"Hey," Keith replied.

"So…we're gonna do this?" Lance asked.

"I mean…we could always just fuck like normal," he murmured shyly. Lance's expression dropped and Keith sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"You can at least pretend to be excited about it," Lance grumbled and stepped inside. He slipped off his shoes as Keith closed the door.

"I'm always excited to do things with you, but I'm just a little nervous, okay?" He confessed.

"Why are you nervous? You literally just lie there and take it," Lance replied. Keith shrugged.

"I dunno…it always takes the life out of you though," Keith replied.

"Yeah, that's because you're a fucking monster."

"What do you mean?"

"Like…there's always a point where you just fucking go for it, dude," Lance told him. Keith frowned.

"Oh…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you black out in those moments."

"Wow."

"Anyways. Today, _I'm_  the one on top, so you don't have to worry about that," Lance grinned and patted his back. Keith glared at Lance, but then lead him up to his room.

"I read up on some stuff…and I cleaned myself earlier…uh…I haven't eaten anything spicy either if you care," Keith told him.

"How long did you clean yourself?" Lance asked.

"W-Why?" Keith stuttered.

"It takes a while, man. Don't tell me you just put a finger in, poked around for a little, and pulled it back out."

"Trust me, I did it long enough," Keith muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said I did it long enough," Keith repeated louder.

"Oh…okay…what position do you wanna be in?" Lance asked. 

     Keith thought for a moment. Riding would've been optimal to give him more control, but he was so nervous he would probably shake too much to keep himself steady. He sat down on the edge of his bed and shrugged.

"I mean…I-I guess however you want…" Keith replied.

"Really?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at him blushing.

"You're in charge here, so…" he trailed off with embarrassment. Lance's face lit up, and his eyes widened.

"Yes! That's right! I'm in charge!" He responded. Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"So what do you want?" Keith asked. Lance hummed and then pushed Keith back. He laid down on his bed in front of Lance, and the tan boy examined his boyfriend.

"I want you naked," he replied in a low voice. 

     Keith instantly felt a rush of heat through his body in response to Lance's tone. He stripped off his shirt, and then removed his jeans. Lance waited when he finished, and Keith eventually pulled down his underwear too. Lance bit his lip as he looked Keith up and down. He had one knee up on the bed over one of Keith's thighs, and the look in his eyes made Keith blush harder. He looked arouse and intrigued.

"Move back," he ordered. 

     Keith followed his direction, and crawled back on the bed. Lance crawled with him, and it was probably one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Lance's body was made for that sexy sway as he approached Keith. It made his spine tingle and his breath come out short.

"You're so hot," Lance breathed looking down at his body still. Keith started to grab at the sheets under him as his dick started to react.

     There was nothing more Keith wanted to do then watch Lance ride his dick then and there. His body craved it, and he dreamed of the hot heat he could only find inside of Lance. Instead his legs were pushed open and hands were all over his body. He wasn't used to being touched like this. Caressed over his curves and brushed over his thighs. It made him feel smaller, and oddly prettier for some reason. Then Lance brushed his thumb against Keith's nipple while he held under his knee with his other hand. Keith was biting his lip as he took in the sight of Lance fully clothed between his legs.

     He felt exposed. Lance's eyes and hands all over him while he laid back and accepted it. It was a weird different kind of exposed that he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would. His only experience was rushed and nerve wracking. The boy he was messing around with didn't know what he was doing, and he was still on the fence about his sexuality. In the end he ended up rejecting Keith, but as time went on he could tell it was for the best. Especially now that he was looking up at Lance and shifting his body to fit with those wandering hands.

"Does this feel good?" Lance asked. He sounded slightly uncertain, so Keith nodded his head. It felt good regardless. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It feels good," Keith answered verbally. Lance took a deep breath and continued to feel down to Keith's hips.

"Do you really wanna do this? I mean…I don't wanna force you," Lance murmured.

"It's fine," Keith assured him. Lance sighed and back up a little.

"No…you're right. If you know you don't like it, th-then we don't have to do this-"

"Lance-"

"No, it's okay-"

"Lance, shut up," Keith sat up and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lance's neck.

"You obviously don't wanna do this," Lance said. Keith groaned and nuzzled against Lance's neck.

"I…I actually kinda do, but it's just the one time I did it was a bad experience. I'm scared it'll be a disaster," Keith confessed. Lance cautiously placed a hand on Keith's waist.

"H-how bad?"

"Really bad…I bled," he replied.

"Oh geez…"

"And the guy told me that girls usually bleed, so it wasn't that big of a deal. It hurt a lot, so I just assumed bottoms had a pain complex or whatever," Keith explained.

"Not even. Dude, it feels so good," Lance told him.

"Does it?"

"Uh, yeah? Can you not hear me when I'm literally crying over how good it feels to have you inside me?" Lance scoffed. Keith blushed. "It feels fucking amazing."

"I mean…you seem to love it. I-I just always assumed it hurt at first but the pain died away for you." Lance shook his head.

"Not at all. God, it's like smooth sailing with you. I don't think I could be as good as you. I mean…you're pretty good at it," he said. Keith pulled back and looked up at Lance.

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda scared I'll be fucking terrible at this."

"Me too…"

"What? Being a bottom? All you do is lay there," Lance replied.

"Yeah, but…you always look so good doing it. I'd probably just look…gross or something," he said. Lance laughed.

"That's ridiculous. You're anything but gross," Lance replied and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Okay, but I'm no where nearly as gorgeous as you with my cock up your ass," Keith replied with a smirk. Lance giggled and shook his head.

"Who knows? Maybe you're just as pretty with my cock up yours," he hummed. 

     Keith bit his lip and let Lance lay him back down on the bed. His forearms framed his head as they kissed and their bodies were pressed against each other. It didn't take long for Keith to claw off Lance's shirt, and sigh contently to feel skin against his skin. They kissed and kissed as their hips pressed against each other.

"So are we doing this?" Keith asked breathing heavily against Lance's lips. The skinny boy nodded.

"Yeah…yeah," he replied.

"For sure?" He asked again. Lance kissed him deeply and lovingly as he rolled his hips. Keith gasped at the feeling of denim rubbing against his inner thighs, and his dick sandwiched between their stomachs.

"For sure," Lance panted.

     A groan escaped Keith before he kissed Lance back with just as much fever and desperation. His fingers dug into short brown hair, and his body arched up into the source of the friction. Lance dragged Keith's lip between his teeth as he fit his hand under the small of his back. A rough moan oozed between their lips and Lance licked up every vibration from Keith's throat. 

     It felt surprisingly good. Keith didn't expect himself to fit the role so well, but with Lance touching and kissing him that way there was no way he couldn't. The only way he could describe it was automatic. His legs widened on their own, and his body bent without thinking. It was all unconscious to fit with the way Lance made him feel, and damn did it feel good.

     The friction was euphoric. With Lance rubbing against his balls, and their bodies enclosing his dick in warm pressure, he wasn't sure how much he could take. Keith let out a weak whine and let his head back. They had to move on or else he was certain he was gonna cum. Lance kissed down his neck and settled to kiss his collarbone, and feeling his tongue on his sensitive skin made him stutter a surprised moan.

"T-too much! Lance, w-wait," Keith stammered and gripped his shoulders for dear life.

"Wha-what? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Lance asked after he pulled back panting.

"No, I'm just…" Keith sighed and tried to catch his breath.

"Dude…" Lance trailed off as he stared down at Keith. The captain blushed and waited for Lance to look back at him. He was aware of how absolutely fucked he must've looked.

"It was just…a little too much," Keith said. Lance's eyes were still devouring the boy below him. His body splayed out just for Lance, and the redness from his blush. The marks starting to form on his neck, and just how hard and red his cock was flat against his abs. "Lance?"

"Huh?" He finally looked back to Keith.

"I almost came," he informed him. Now Lance was the one who was bright red.

"Y-you did?" Lance asked. Keith nodded. "From just…all of that?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. Lance wetted his lips and swallowed hard.

"So…sh-should I move on then?" He questioned.

"I mean…unless you wanna stop," Keith murmured. Lance shook his head.

"I don't wanna stop," he whispered as he leaned over Keith again.

"Neither do I," Keith responded and touched down Lance's arms.

     The skinny boy kissed Keith once more, but then quickly moved to kiss down his chest. He passed his tongue over one of his nipples, and Keith took in a quick breath in response. He wasn't expecting that to feel so good. It made him feel warm, and it was only slightly disappointing when Lance continued down his abs. Besides brushing his face against it, Lance completely over looked his dick. Probably for good reason since a mere pass from his cheek made Keith clutch the mattress under him. Then his tongue was at his balls, and quickly made their way lower.

"Shit!" Keith gasped at the first swipe of Lance's tongue against his asshole.

"Hopefully not," Lance muttered. Keith glared down between his legs.

"I prepared myself for a fucking hour," Keith growled. Lance's eyes widened.

"An hour?" He questioned. Keith blushed and instantly regretted his confession.

"Sh-shut up," he stuttered and let his head fall back down.

"Sorry…it's just hard to believe you prepped yourself for an hour," Lance said. He cautiously spread Keith's legs and cheeks and examined more closely.

"Are you seriously looking at my asshole?" Keith asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't get to look at it often, okay? Let me have this," Lance muttered. Keith groaned. "Although…now that I'm looking…it's still kinda slick and shiny. Did you prep in the shower or with like lube or something?" Lance asked.

"In the shower…and then again after with lube," Keith confessed.

"Hmm…" Lance hummed and pressed his thumb near the ring of flesh. He pulled it back a little, and Keith tensed. "How many fingers?"

"L-like one? I was just making sure it was clean," Keith said defensively.

"That's probably why it took you so long," Lance told him. Keith hit his heel against Lance's shoulder.

"Get on with it," he grumbled. Lance chuckled and then pulled his thumb away.

"As you wish," and after that he leaned closer and gently pressed his tongue against it. 

     Keith's body tensed again, and it continued to tense and relax as Lance continued. It was definitely pleasurable, and Keith did eventually moan every once in a while, but he couldn't imagine getting off like this. He couldn't imagine himself begging for someone's dick like this, or pushing his ass into someone's face for this. It was so insignificant compared to the feeling of someone else's hot and wet heat. That was until Lance pushed his tongue inside and Keith's body was suddenly on fire. He choked on a moan and quickly grabbed the mattress under him.

"Fuck…what the fuck…Jesus…shit," Keith gasped. Lance merely pushed more of his tongue inside, and Keith was instantly putty in his hands.

"What the fuck what the fuck what the _fuck_ , oh my god," Keith continued. Lance couldn't help but smiled, and pressed his tongue around the walls of flesh.

"Oh my god, stop that! Th-that's so fucking weird!" Keith stuttered. Lance pulled out and almost laughed at the bewildered expression on Keith's face.

"Oh my god," he cackled.

"Dude, you were _inside_ me, _moving_. That's fucking weird," Keith said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but didn't it feel good?" He asked with a smirk.

"I-it felt fine until you moved it around," Keith replied.

"I have to. That's how it's supposed to feel great," Lance stated. Keith frowned.

"You mean the prostate? Right?"

"Yeah. You've hit it every time in me," Lance said.

"I know, but like…does it really feel _that_  good?" He asked.

" _Yes_ , Keith. I've been able to cum off of that alone a few times," Lance told him.

"Show me," Keith replied.

"You just said it felt weird," Lance pointed out.

"I change my mind. Finger me," he demanded with determination. Lance blushed at his demand, and reached over him for the lube he had set on his nightstand.

"Okay, but keep in mind I don't know where it is. I'm gonna have to move and feel around inside of you," Lance warned. Keith tried to stomach the idea, and nodded.

"Okay," he replied. 

     Lance took a deep breath and squeezed out some lube. He warmed it between his two fingers and gently touched Keith again. The captain clutched the mattress, and Lance circled his finger around his tender flesh.

"Relax," Lance hushed and took a moment to let Keith get used to his finger on his hole.

"I am," Keith replied. Lance chuckled and leaned over his body to give him a kiss on the lips. Keith's hard expression immediately melted away at the affection, and he touched Lance's shoulders.

"If you don't relax your body it's harder," Lance whispered. 

     Keith nodded and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and welcomed the kisses Lance trailed down his neck. The finger circling around his hole was still yet to go in, but the moment he felt the smallest amount of pressure had him squirming again.

"Relax. Stay still," Lance murmured.

     He tried to do as Lance asked, but it felt so much different compared to his tongue. It was still warm and wet from the lube, but it wasn't as soft. It wasn't like his own fingers either from the couple times he tried it by himself. Lance's finger was thinner, and a little longer than Keith's. It slowly pushed in, and when Lance got down to his first knuckle he started to feel around. Keith nearly kicked away Lance's arm, but quickly stopped himself by clenching his teeth and his muscles.

"It's okay. Calm down," Lance cooed. Keith groaned in discomfort, but Lance quickly appeased him by kissing his lips again. He pushed in a little further and continued to gently prod around in search for the prostate.

"Mmm…its not working," Keith mumbled. Lance merely kissed him again poked up and down, side to side, until eventually-

"A-ah!" 

     Keith tore his mouth away as a moan forced its way from it. There was a flash of heat all over his body and warmth in his abdomen as Lance pushed against a certain bundle of nerves. The tan boy pulled back and grinned down at Keith. He was wide eyed once again and such a brilliant shade of red it put even a tomato to shame. After realizing that, yes, that sound /did/ in fact come from him, Keith slapped his hand over his mouth. He was about to pull it away and speak when Lance moved his finger again.

"Mmm…" his eyes rolled back and his brows furrowed in response to the pleasure. He moved his hand to glide through his hair as he tilted his head back. "Fuck…are you fucking kidding me?" He breathed.

"Is this is? Can you feel it?" Lance asked. His finger was moving relatively slow, but Keith was already moving his body in ways that suggested it was the best feeling he had ever experienced.

"Yeah…I can feel it…it's…" he trailed off and moaned quietly deep in his throat. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's…really good," he muttered.

"Can I add another?" Lance asked. Keith uncovered his eyes and Lance could see and feel the slight anxiety that question gave him.

"It'll be okay. I promise it'll make it feel even better," Lance said. Keith hesitated before nodding his head.

     The second finger wasn't as bad as Keith thought it would be. At first it made him gasp and the stretch was a little uncomfortable, but as Lance moved his fingers in and out and rubbed that spot again he eventually got used to it. This time Lance rubbed that spot a little faster, and it was making Keith's heart race. His chest was starting to heave as he enjoyed every second of Lance's fingers. 

     The response it elicited from him was surprising to say the least. Every time Keith had tried something like this on his own as well as his only previous attempt to enjoy anal sex had failed miserably. For some reason the mere fact that Lance could navigate his body better than himself turned Keith on even more. He had no idea his body could react this way to pleasure. It had gotten to the point where he was convinced that he _couldn't_  react that way, and yet there he was writhing and moaning. Begging for more.

     Then it all stopped. Lance pulled out his fingers and Keith immediately gave a disapproving whine. He was expecting himself to growl or something that he usually did. He didn't fucking whine like that. What was this?

"I gotta add another finger," Lance told him. Keith propped himself up on his elbows a little as he caught his breath.

"Wha…what the fuck are you doing to me?" He panted.

"Huh?" Lance asked as he rubbed lube over his third finger.

"I've never acted like this before," he sighed. Lance moved closer and gently kissed him.

"I know…it's quite the turn on," Lance replied with a smile. Keith glared at him, but eventually sunk back down on his back.

"You are pure evil," Keith grumbled. Lance laughed.

"You're just mad because I know how to finger you," Lance teased.

"How do you know all of this though?" Keith asked. Lance was quiet for a moment. He traced his fingers around Keith's hole, and the captain took a deep breath in response.

"To tell you the truth…before I met you I was only with girls, so I was usually…y'know…on top," he said. Keith furrowed his brows.

"H…how many times?" Keith's breath hitched as Lance returned two of his fingers inside him.

"Not a lot of girls, but a lot of times. A couple girls since freshmen year, but like five times each or something. It's rather similar with like fingering and stuff because…" he trailed off as he started to rub his fingers like before. Keith let out a strangled groan and tilted his head back. Lance grinned. "They give that exact reaction."

"Mmm…get on with it," Keith growled.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. Keith nodded. "Positive?"

"Yes, Lance! Just put your fucking fingers in me!" Keith snapped.

     The difference between two fingers and three was actually rather painful. Keith hissed and clenched his teeth. Somehow Lance knew exactly what that meant and ducked down to comfort Keith with sweet kisses and whispered praises. The lube made it bearable, but the stretch was so much that Keith could barely comprehend it. As Lance continued to stroke his prostate like a precious pearl the pain started to ebb away. Keith was thankful for that, but shocked by just how fucking good it felt as Lance started to thrust his fingers in and out. A satisfied hum left his lips like Lance usually did at three and he suddenly understood everything.

"You're doing so good, so good, Keith. You'd look so good with my cock in you," Lance breathed against his neck. Keith gripped his shoulders and shivered at the promise of more. More contact. More intimacy. More _Lance_. He let out a shaky breath and pushed his ass against Lance's fingers.

"Lance…Lance…"

"Yeah, baby?" The pet name made Keith melt.

"Get on with it," he sighed. Lance nipped at his jaw.

"Another finger?" He asked. Keith shook his head.

"No…no no…you…mmm…" he struggled to properly ask for Lance's dick. Mostly because he never has before, but also because he's never had to.

"What about me? Tell me what you want, Keith," Lance encouraged and brought his face up to look at Keith. He was bright red from embarrassment as well as the stimulation Lance continuously gave him. Keith clenched his jaw again.

"Fuck me," he muttered. Lance slowed his fingers.

"Huh?"

"I said fuck me," Keith repeated looking away.

"Keith, I legitimately can't hear you you're too qui-"

"I said _fuck me_ , Lance," Keith interrupted louder and glaring up at him. Lance was now bright red as well.

"R-right now?" He stuttered.

"You were talking about it," Keith pointed out.

"Y-yeah, but I didn't expect you to be ready so soon," Lance replied.

"I'm fine," Keith insisted.

"Keith-"

"Lance, fuck me or I'll push you off of me and ride you," Keith threatened. Did he really just say that? Wasn't he so against this before? Still those words made Lance's jaw drop. "Lance?"

"Uh…sorry…I wasn't expecting that," he muttered and slowly pulled out his fingers.

     He reached into his pocket and pulled out the condom he brought. Then he shed his jeans and boxers and pushed them to the side. He was no where as thick as Keith, but still seeing his length made him panic a little. That was going _inside_ him and he _demanded_ it. What was he thinking? He was gonna die, wasn't he? Could someone really die from too much dick? Keith didn't know, but he didn't want to find out.

"You okay?" Lance asked. Keith's eyes were locked on Lance's dick, and when he looked up it was obvious he was shocked again.

"H-how is that gonna fit?" He stuttered. Lance raised a brow.

"You do realize you're bigger than me, right?"

"I-I know that! But you're longer," Keith protested. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Do you want it, or not?" He asked. The condom was in his hand ready to roll on. Keith glanced down at the rubber and then down between Lance's legs again. He bit his lip due to nervousness, and eventually looked back to his waiting eyes.

"I'm scared," he admitted quietly. Lance softened his expression. He put a comforting hand on Keith's knees.

"Baby, it's okay. I won't make you bleed, and I'll be gentle," Lance promised him. Keith took a deep breath and nodded.

"I trust you…" he murmured. Lance gave him more calming kisses over his cheek and neck.

"It might sting or hurt at first, but it gets better as it goes on," Lance told him.

"Okay."

"If you feel like it's too much pain or if it's not getting any better then tell me. We can either try again or we can stop," Lance assured him. Keith blushed. So far Lance was so much more gentle and attentive than he was in their usual positions.

"Thanks," he said. Lance lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"Anything for you," he replied.

     Once Keith was finally calm again, Lance slipped on the condom. It had been ages since he had felt the rubbery material around his skin. The only reason he wore it was because he didn't want Keith to have to deal with cleaning himself again. That and it would be more gentle inside of him, and Lance knew that's what he needed. He positioned himself between Keith's outstretched legs and looked down at his waiting boyfriend. A smile spread across Lance's face as he took it all in.

"What are you smiling about?" Keith asked. He sounded defensive, worried that he might've done something endearing. Lance merely shrugged.

"It's just…it's been a while, and…I'm really glad you're letting me do this," Lance said. Keith blushed.

"Cheesy bastard…get on with it," he grumbled. Lance chuckled and ran his hand over Keith's thigh.

     His skin was warm and flushed. It felt good for Lance to finally touch him again. Then there was pressure against his hole again. He bit his lip as Lance teased the head of his cock on him. It sent shivers up his spine, and he found himself pushing his hips towards the pressure. Lance then slid his hand back down his thigh and held his hips still. His smile was yet to disappear and had only widened at this point. It was cocky, and Keith hated that it turned him on even more. The teasing continued, and Keith almost couldn't take it anymore. He tilted his head back and gave a frustrated sighed.

"How does it feel?" Lance whispered.

"It feels like you're being a dick," Keith grumbled. Lance ran his finger down Keith's length and he trembled in response. "C-cut that out."

"Do you want it?" Lance asked. His finger trailed over his balls.

"I-I already told you," Keith stuttered.

"Look at me, please," Lance's voice was still soft as ever, and when Keith looked up at him we was instantly putty. The way he was looking at Keith contrasted with the way he spoke. He looked absolutely ready to take Keith and let the pleasure over take him, but he was holding back. "What do you want?"

"I…" Keith had difficulties thinking. The teasing and those eyes filled him with absolute desperation. "I want your cock in me," his voice hoarse and thin. The finger that trailed over his balls dipped down and inside him again. Keith whimpered. It wasn't enough.

"Where? Here?" Lance asked. Keith nodded vigorously. "Earlier you told me you didn't."

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't like this in the locker room," Lance reminded him.

"W-why are you brining this up now? I've obviously changed my-" he stopped talking as Lance pushed in his other two fingers. He grabbed the sheets under him and moaned out of surprise.

"You seem to be liking it now," Lance pointed out.

"W-what is the point of this? A-are you trying to p-prove something here?" Keith stuttered as Lance stroked his prostate again.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Lance responded honestly.

"A-are you kidding me? Whaaa-what d-do you want me to say? I was wrong?" Keith stammered.

"Something like that," Lance responded. Keith growled.

"This is…s-so fucking petty, Lance!"

"Okay," Lance pulled out a finger. Keith nearly sobbed. "If you won't say you were wrong I'll just assume you don't wanna keep going."

"N-no! Wait, don't do that!" Keith cried as Lance started to pull out his second finger.

"Hmm? What was that?" Lance asked feigning innocence. Keith groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"P-put it back in," he managed.

"You said you didn't like it-"

"I was wrong! Okay? I was wrong earlier, a-and I like it now! So please, for the love of god _put your dick in me_ ," Keith snapped. Lance added his other fingers again and hummed. Keith wriggled and moaned.

"I appreciate you admitting that you were wrong, but I dunno if I believe you yet," Lance said. Keith groaned louder and glared up at his boyfriend.

"What else do you need? Do you want me to beg or something?" He growled. Lance merely smiled in response. Keith paused and then frowned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"How else am I supposed to know if you really want it," Lance replied simply. Keith stayed stubbornly silent for a moment, and Lance's fingers slowed against his prostate. He eventually summoned up the courage to speak again.

"Please…" he murmured. He avoided eye contact, and his cheeks were so red it looked like the color was painted on. Lance moved his fingers a little faster.

"Please what?" He whispered. Keith's brows knit from the added pleasure.

"Please…Lance," he tried again. Again, Lance sped up, but only enough to make Keith moan again.

"Please Lance, what?" He continued. Keith tilted his head back.

"Please, Lance…please please _please, Lance_ ," his voice was breathy as he moved his hips again. Lance bit his lip hard. Hearing Keith so desperate to the point where his voice was nearly cracking was beyond a turn on.

"What do you want?" Lance asked.

"A-ah…I want you…please, Lance…please, _Lance_ …ah…" he arched his back.

"What about me do you want?"

"All of you…Lance…"

"Say it, Keith," Lance spoke more firmly and stopped his fingers all together. Keith groaned.

"Fuck me…fuck me, please…Lance, please," he gasped. Lance pulled out his fingers. "Please please please…fuck me. Put your dick in me. Anything. I-I need you, Lance," Keith continued. Lance kissed his beautiful pale skin and pressed his tongue against his nipple again. Keith shouted.

"Lance! Please, Lance! I-I'm begging you, please, oh my god," he cried. Then there was that familiar pressure from before.

"How bad do you want it?" Lance asked. Keith gasped for breath.

"So bad…so bad…please…god, please just-"

     He was cut off as Lance started to push in. His head felt like it was spinning. It was only the head, but it was enough to shut him up and knock the wind out of him. For a moment his lungs forgot to work, and Lance had to remind him to breath before he could again. He reached up with trembling hands to grab Lance's shoulders and dig his nails into his flesh.

"You okay?" Lance asked. Keith nodded, his brain foggy with the pleasure.

"M-more," he stuttered. 

     Lance took a couple deep breaths and pushed in another inch. Keith's legs scrambled around before retracting more against his chest. He dug his fingers through Lance's hair as the tan boy lapped at his nipple some more. Keith's body was overloaded. It was already to the point where Lance's fingers couldn't reach, and it was all brand new territory. He was right. It was painful, and the only thing that was keeping him at bay was Lance's nonstop affection. Just when he was about to say something about it, Lance stroked Keith's length and he absolutely lost it.

"Lance! Aaah-ah, Lance!" 

     Keith's body contorted with Lance perfectly. He pushed his chest into the others mouth, and his hips rocked with his hand. The movement made Lance moan and try to stop it a little. It was futile. Keith's strength was beyond what Lance could control, and he kept pushing for more.

"K-Keith, calm down," Lance panted.

"Then fuck me," he groaned.

"I-I'm going slow s-so I don't hurt you," Lance informed him. Keith whined.

"More," he demanded.

"A-ah!" 

     Lance couldn't stop the friction Keith was causing. He had already worked another inch just by wiggling around, and Lance was holding on to everything he had not to hurt him. He bit his lip and slowly pushed in more. With each inch that disappeared inside Keith, Lance's brain only got fuzzier and fuzzier. Keith moaned. It was mostly out of surprise, but also because of how good it felt to have Lance so deep inside him. He clawed at Lance's back.

"More," he sighed.

"You feel so fucking good," Lance groaned. His head buried into Keith's neck.

"Mmmm…" Keith didn't know how to respond. All he knew was hearing that made him feel even hotter.

"God, you're still really tight," Lance said. Keith shifted his hips, and Lance was panting for breath. Once again they were pressed impossibly close with Keith's cock between them. The pressure made Keith hum with satisfaction and as Lance finally got down to his base a happy moan left him.

"So good…so good," Keith breathed. Lance rolled his hips. "So _good_ , fuck!"

"God…I haven't been inside someone for ages," Lance murmured and kissed Keith's neck.

"H-how does it feel?" Keith asked. Lance sighed.

"Amazing…I don't wanna hurt you…but I'm holding back so much," Lance admitted.

"I didn't think that you've done this before," Keith said.

"What?" Lance asked pulling out.

"F-fucking someone," he stuttered as Lance pushed back in. Lance chuckled.

"Probably because you're so good at fucking me," Lance whispered. Keith moaned and moved his hips as Lance started a slow pace.

"Don't remind me…"

"Why?"

"It'll make me cum."

"Fuck," Lance hissed and rolled his hips again at the end of his thrust. Keith moaned softly. "You fuck me so good, Keith…"  
"Sh-shut up," he stuttered.

"It's true…I don't think I can cum without thinking of you inside me anymore," Lance panted. Keith growled. "Shit. I want you inside me now…goddammit, Keith."

"Evil. Pure evil. That's what you are," Keith groaned. Lance whimpered and sucked on his neck.

     Keith felt around and found the bottle of lube Lance had discarded. He placed it over his shoulder and reached down to grab Lance's ass. The tan boy moaned and moved his hips faster. Keith bit his lip, but groaned deeply regardless. He spread Lance wide and was surprised when he felt it was already slick and waiting.

"Did you finger yourself before coming over?" Keith asked. Lance nodded.

"J-just…incase it didn't work " he stammered. Keith pressed his finger against Lance's hole, and the tan boy gasped.

"You like that?" He murmured. Lance nodded, his hips stuttering.

"Keep fucking me," Keith instructed.

     Lance eagerly followed his orders. There was something about Keith telling him what to do that drove him mad. What absolutely drove him up the wall was the feeling of Keith pushing his finger inside of him mixed with the hot heat he was thrusting into. A strangled moan left him, and he gasped for all the air he could possibly get in his lungs. He was torn between fucking into Keith and pushing back and fucking himself against his finger. Then there was a trickle of liquid over his hole, and another finger pushed in.

"Fuck!" Lance whimpered and let his head fall against Keith's shoulder.

"Mmm…shit, this is so hot," Keith panted. 

     Lance messily tried to kiss his neck, but ended up just breathing and panting against Keith's skin. He lost track of how fast his hips were moving, but they were more or less ramming into Keith. Words were lost to him, and when Keith's fingers brushed against his prostate a broken cry managed to get out of him. From that point of all he could do was wrap his arms around Keith's waist and do what the pleasure told him do. All kinds of sounds were produced from Lance's vocal chords, and Keith clenched his teeth to try and control his groans.

"Fuck…fuck, this is…Jesus, I can't believe we're doing this," Keith rambled. He shoved a third finger inside of Lance and he sobbed so loud it almost made Keith cum.

"Ke-Kei…Keith…b-baby," Lance stammered.

"Tell me how much you like this," Keith breathed. "Now, baby…"

"Mmm…s-so much…I like it…I love it."

"Yeah? You love my fingers in you?" Keith questioned. Lance let go of Keith's waist and pushed himself up to brush his lips against Keith's.

"I love _you_ in me," Lance breathed. 

     Keith accepted his kiss and drank up every heavy breath and every moan that forced them apart. His mind went absolutely numb when Lance reached between them and stroked his cock again. His head flung back and a low groan escaped his chest. Lance took advantage of the skin in front of him and sucked on Keith's neck. A part of him didn't want to cum. He just wanted to keep doing this forever because it just felt so fucking _good_. His hips moved faster and he angled them up a little. Keith shouted and sobbed as Lance continued against that spot again. He bit Keith's neck and moaned as those deft fingers moved against his plush walls.

"Keith…mmmm…" he moan quivered as he dropped his forehead against Keith's collarbones. "I-I'm gonna…fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me with my fingers up your ass," Keith gasped. 

     Lance whined and instantly felt pleasure flush through him on Keith's orders. His hips stuttered as he came into the condom, but he quickly stopped as Keith pushed him back. How Keith pushed Lance on his back and immediately start riding him without Lance ever slipping out, he'll never know. What he did know was that Keith was bouncing and grinding on his ass and kissing all over Lance's neck and chest.

"Almost…almost…fuck, you feel so good," Keith panted. Once Lance remembered what he was doing he grabbed Keith's length and jerked him as quick as he could. Keith cried out, and Lance was determined to make him cum before his softened inside him.

"Lance…Lance! _Lance!_ " he cried.

     Lance bucked his hips up and ran his thumb over Keith's head each time he stroked up. The pleasure was dizzying and Keith's eyes rolled back as he messily fucked himself on Lance's dick. He came hard on Lance's chest, but continued on his lap until his orgasm passed. When he was finally still he was still shaking a little as he caught his breath. Lance was smiling wide, and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Keith blushed as he realized his previous actions.

"Wait…oh god," Keith murmured. Lance laughed out loud finally and slapped his hand over his forehead. "Shit."

"You just fucking rode me, bitch!" Lance cackled. Keith turned bright red.

"Uh…"

"Mr. 'I know I'm not gonna like it', you fucking _rode. Me!_ " Lance grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Keith asked. Lance was too busy laughing still.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of sweet fucking victory!" Lance replied. Keith sighed and put his palm over his face.

"You're embarrassing me."

"You embarrassed yourself!" Lance replied. Keith put down his hand and glared at Lance.

"Yeah, well you couldn't cum without something up your ass," Keith accused. Lance's laugh toned down to a chuckle as he looked up at Keith.

"What? You think that's the only way I can get off? It felt fucking amazing, but I could've just fucked you and cum just as easily," Lance hummed seductively. Keith pinched his lips in anger and looked away. "Plus I'm still inside you so…"

"I-I'm scared to get up," Keith admitted.

"Really?" Lance asked. Keith turned a loud shade of red.

"I…I-I don't want that weird feeling…or if I bled-"

"Keith, you didn't bleed," Lance assured him. Keith took a deep breath.

"This was embarrassing," he said in a small voice. Lance blinked up at him and sat up. Keith made a distressed noise and scrambled to cling to his shoulders, and Lance carefully gripped his hips.

"Hold on, okay? It'll be fine," he assured Keith. The captain was breathing hard as Lance gently guided his hips up and off of his dick. Once Lance was out of Keith the captain let out a shaky sigh and relaxed against the tan boy.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lance cooed and guided Keith back on his lap. Keith nuzzled against his neck.

"I feel stupid," Keith muttered. Lance hugged him.

"Why?"

"All the things I said…god, I'm not like that," Keith replied.

"I know that."

"I-I just feel…really small…and weird."

"Yeah. It's weird, but I know what you're talking about. The only difference is that I like that feeling," Lance explained.

"It felt good…like _really_ good," Keith said. Lance nodded. "But…I don't think I wanna do it again."

"That's fine. Like I said before, I just wanted to try it out," Lance reminded him. Keith nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you for letting me try. It means a lot to me that you let me do all of that with you," Lance told him. Keith pulled back. His face was still red.

"Yeah…can we just forget about…everything I did?" Keith asked. Lance chuckled and pressed his forehead against Keith's.

"I'll forget most of it."

"Most?"

"I mean…it was pretty fucking hot when you started fingering me," Lance replied with a grin. Keith smiled a little and laughed shyly.

"To be honest I was kinda looking for control. I trust you, but…sometimes I just need it," he replied.

"Baby, you know you can control me whenever you want me," Lance murmured.

"Don't tempt me," Keith grinned. Lance twirled his finger in Keith's hair and hummed.

"Maybe I want to," he said brushing his lips against Keith's. The pale boy chuckled and pinned Lance against the mattress. He moved off his lap and settled between his legs.

"Are you sure about that? I won't give you up easy," Keith challenged. Lance was already sprawled out perfectly under Keith and bit his lip.

"Promise?" Lance inquired coyly. Keith kissed him shortly and pulled a tan leg over his hip.

"Promise…you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
